Naruto Funtime!
by Tsukimomo
Summary: This is just a collection of stories that I got from reading some really funny comics so remember, I don't own Naruto or any of the comics that i got the ideas from.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I got these ideas from funny comics I've seen and I hope you have some laughs and please enjoy! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Day At The Dentist

As usual, Sasuke was the first to arrive at the meeting place. It wasn't surprising as he got up at 5 every morning like me.

Sasuke leaned against the side of the bridge and closed his eyes, sighing. Soon, he could here footsteps approaching him.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a feminine voice. It was Sakura. She was happy as usual too. "Hi Sasuke-kun! And how are you this morning?"

"Hn," was all Sakura got for an answer.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today. I hope it's something exciting.

"The only excitement there is around here is watching Naruto suffer when he can't get ramen."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, appearing on the scene.

"Oh hey Naruto," Sakura said, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Lovely weather we're having 'ey?"

"No, I'm not gonna buy you some ramen after training."

"Aw man."

"Baka," Sasuke muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, appearing and giving his students a small wave.

"WHERE WE'RE YOU? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!"

"Stop your complaining Naruto! We haven't been waiting that long!" Sakura yelled.

"Quiet down you two. I came early for a good reason," Kakashi said. "It involves our mission."

"Mission!? What mission?" Naruto asked excited.

"Today is a very important mission. Today, your mission is to take a trip to...The dentist."

"WHAT!?" both Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"COULDN'T OUR MISSION BE MORE CHALLENGING? I MEAN, COME ON! EVEN SAKURA-CHAN THINKS THIS MISSION'S STUPID!

"I have to agree that this mission does sound pretty dumb," Sasuke said. _'Even dumber than Naruto. And I thought nothing was dumber than him.'_

"Come on now, we don't want to keep the dentist waiting," Kakashi said, walking away. His team soon followed.

At the dentist...

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"Nope. But these three have," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked pissed, Sasuke was as calm could be but Sakura however was as white as a ghost.

"Alright. You may go wait over there," the receptionist said, pointing to the are with a numerous amount of seats. After four minutes, a lady came out of a door.

"Haruno Sakura?" the lady who came out of the door said.

"Y-yeah. That's me," Sakura replied.

"Right this way."

Sakura went into the room and before the door closed she could hear Kakashi making a drilling noise.

After 3 minutes...

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for their turn. Naruto was just sat with his chin resting on his palm while Sasuke sat reading a magazine. Well trying to at least if it wasn't for all the noise.

"Stay still!" the dentist's voice could be heard.

"But it hurts!" came Sakura's voice from inside the room.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped kicking!"

Sasuke sighed and got up.

"Sasuke-eh? Where're ya going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke walked into the room that Sakura and the dentist were in. he saw Sakura struggling with the dentist.

"You're hurting me!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke walked over to her and placed a hand on her chest. "Sakura," he said in a desperate voice. "Please make love to me."

At hearing this, Sakura was drifted into her fantasy world where she and Sasuke were married with a child.

"Hey she stopped," the dentist said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Sasuke said walking over to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, how was that for a first chapter. But it doesn't stop there. Still more funny adventures!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's gonna have more than one story in it so prepare yourself for some big laughs!**

A Plan Gone Wrong

One day, while the Akatsuki were taking a brake, Itachi was sat under a tree painting his nails black. But then, something happened! He accidentally got some nail varnish on his finger!

A Trick For A Treat

It was a Halloween night. Gaara was pretty proud of how much candy he had gotten. He thought he looked adorable in his panda costume.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said, walking onto the scene with a **large** bag of candy.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO MUCH CANDY!?" Gaara screamed.

"Trick or treat!" Naruto held up his smaller bag and three frogs pooped out of it with a bag of their own.

A Screwed Up Life

"My life is so screwed up," Neji said, sighing.

"You think your life sucks, try having your dreams almost unreachable," Rock Lee said.

"I have no parents," Naruto said.

"My brother killed my parents and my village," Sasuke said.

"At birth an evil spirit was placed inside my body. My mother died because of this. My farther sent assassins after me, including my uncle who suposivly loved me. My suicide attempts do not succeed because my sad prevents any harm to come to me," Gaara said.

"..."

Pretty Akatsuki

"I'm so beautiful. I'm the cutest Akatsuki member ever," Itachi said to himself, dressed in a blue cloak with love hearts on it and a big pink bow in his hair.

Uchiha Sasuke, The Avenger

"Uchiha Itachi...We meet again," Sasuke said. "You killed my family...The clan. You gave me a half life. An avenger's life. But now its time to get my revenge. I WILL KILL YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun's playing avenger in the bathroom...again!" Sakura called.

Bad Day

"Kisame had decided to read a book out loud to himself. "Once upon a time," he began.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi yelled, throwing a kunai at his head.

"There lived a PMSing Uchiha who had a thing for his brother," Kisame finished.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Bang!

Sasuke was sat in the park one day...WITH A GUN!

"I'LL KILL MYSELF!" Sasuke cried, pointing the gun to his head. "Oh no, just kiddin...I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I REALLY WILL KILL MYSELF! Oh no, just kiddin just kiddin."

A bullet then shot into Sasuke's head!

"STFU already!" Gaara yelled. Shikamaru was sat next to him with a sandwich half in his mouth and his eyes bulging out at what he had just seen. And Gaara took a lick of his ice-cream, still pointing the gun at Sasuke.

Be kind

Gaara was munching on a cookie when Sasuke came along. "Want some?" he asked, offering the cookie to Sasuke.

"You're weird," Sasuke replied, only to find that Gaara covered him with sand.

Konaha Beach

"Sakura! Catch!" Ino said, throwing a ball at Sakura.

"Ok!" Sakura replied catching the ball in two hands.

"I mean...I so jealous," came Shikamaru's voice from the boys changing room.

"Hey Ino, listen to this." The two girls went over to listen in on the boy's conversation.

"I know HAHA. You should be," Naruto said.

"I mean, it's so big, and neat too," Shikamaru said.

"Hey! Mine still looks better!" Neji said.

"Hey wow! Can I touch it?"

"OMG Shika! NO! Play with your own!"

"But mine's too small."

"Mine's still way cooler than yours Neji," Naruto said.

"Yeah RIGHT," Neji said.

"Hey! Let's go ask Sakura and Ino."

Sakura and Ino however, both had blushes on their faces, then passed out. The three boys walked out holding surfboards.

"...What is it?" Neji asked.

"I think they passed out. Now we'll never know which surfboard's the coolest," Naruto said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Bleeding

During a mission, while Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura had a bit of a problem.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei. I'm bleeding," Sakura said.

"Well go get a band-aid then," Kakashi replied, not seeming to interested.

"Um...I don't think I need a band-aid."

"Well get a gauze pad. Jeez..."

"Um...I don't think I need a gauze pad either."

"Well..." Kakashi then realized how much Sakura was blushing and realized what the problem was. "I guess you better go take care of that then."

"Thank you sensei."

**End of another chappie!! Still more to come!**


End file.
